


【德哈】男友很听话

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 《当我们谈论性的时候我们在谈论什么？》后续发生在《一场由Porn拍摄引发的爱情》时间线之前一个小小的性爱日常
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	【德哈】男友很听话

哈利到现在也还是感到一阵阵的眩晕，虽然他已经住进了德拉科家里，德拉科把卧室的床换成了king size的大床，客厅的电视机前放着德拉科给他买的游戏机，他的教材摆进了德拉科的机房——现在也是哈利的书房，洗漱台上也放着两个人的生活用品，衣帽间理出了半面墙的格子给哈利放衣服，德拉科说等有空了再扩建一下衣帽间——即使哈利的衣服只用得着半个格子。

德拉科为他做了所有事情，但是哈利依然没有实感。

他怎么可能有实感，对方可是德拉科·马尔福诶，可能有半个英国的人都想跟他上床的德拉科·马尔福诶，哈利总觉得早晚有一天德拉科会说自己找到更合适的对象了，请哈利离开他的房子。

哈利不知道怎么才能留住德拉科，他是说他有什么好的？所以他只能做自己在德思礼家学会的唯一一件事情，那就是听话。哈利很听话很听话，德拉科让做什么做什么。

德拉科问他要不要打游戏，哈利就乖乖坐在游戏机前，因为德拉科说像他这个年纪的男孩子都喜欢打游戏；

德拉科让他多吃一点，他就努力把所有德拉科给他准备的食物吃完，结果德拉科总觉得他在长身体没有吃饱，越买越多，哈利实在是吃不下了只能内疚地看着德拉科；

德拉科说要拍片子，他就提前问好德拉科有没有什么主题，把自己准备好，不管是兔女郎还是超短裙，只要是德拉科说的他都会去做，德拉科喜欢接吻他就密密地亲吻，乖巧地缠在德拉科身上细细地呻吟。

哈利会做所有德拉科让他做的事情，他只能做到听话了，他想如果自己乖乖的，德拉科应该能喜欢自己久一点。

德拉科觉得自己真的是捡到宝贝了，他的小男友是他见过全世界最可爱的男孩。

男孩会早早起来给他准备早餐；

出门前让自己按在门边久久地亲吻；

回到家里小心翼翼勾住他的手指，被揉头发了会露出欢欣的笑脸；

更别说做爱的时候会主动打开双腿，不管德拉科提出什么姿势都乖乖配合——虽然哈利不说，但是德拉科知道他最喜欢的姿势是最传统的传教士，因为每当德拉科这样面对面进入哈利的时候，他都会用双腿缠住德拉科的腰，小猫一样舔一舔他的嘴唇，做得凶了就贴在德拉科耳边发出嘤嘤呜呜的呻吟。

但是他的小宝贝总是很畏缩地看着自己，小心翼翼地像只进入陌生环境的小猫咪，大声说话都不敢。

太听话了，听话到让人心疼。

这天德拉科从公司到家的时候哈利正趴在客厅写作业，德拉科把手里的快件包裹放在一旁，问哈利怎么不去房间写，明明特意为他买了书桌，总比这样蜷在地上舒服。

“可是那样我就不能第一时间看到先生回来了。”哈利笑得腼腆，说完红着脸低下了头。

德拉科快步走上前抬起哈利的下巴，对着他的嘴唇欺压上去，小孩马上张开齿关，乖巧地含住了递过来的舌头，德拉科十分受用，满足地在哈利口腔里肆意搅弄，惹得小孩发出嗯嗯的呜咽，吞咽不及的涎水溢出嘴角，德拉科这才满足地抬起头。

“叫我德拉科吧，我喜欢听你叫我的名字。”

哈利被吻得失神，愣愣地点了点头。

“叫我什么？”德拉科决定逗一逗这个小可爱。

“唔......德......德拉科......”

“真乖。”德拉科乐不可支，又把哈利搂进怀里亲吻他的脸颊，“今晚上，我们拍一支片子吧。”

哈利藏在德拉科怀里点点头，小声说:“都听你的。”

德拉科有时候也会心血来潮突然决定拍点小片，手持dv，或者床头和床边随意设置的机位，并不会请公司的拍摄团队来。哈利很喜欢，因为这些片子德拉科只是自己拍着玩，不会交给公司，美其名曰，帮哈利加强练习，熟悉镜头，而这一部分让哈利觉得是他和德拉科最贴近真实做爱的状态。

吃过晚饭，饱腹感带来的眩晕让哈利躺在沙发上发呆，德拉科也没急着催他，从门边拿过快件坐在哈利身边拆盒子。

哈利用余光瞟到德拉科从盒子里一样一样拿出东西只觉得头皮发麻。

是性爱玩具。

有跳蛋，按摩棒，飞机杯，乳夹......还有一串长长的，之前哈利在片场见过的拉珠，这串玩意比在片场用在哈利身上那串还粗长！接下来还有手铐，皮鞭，缚身用的皮带，阴茎环......以及好多哈利根本没见过的玩意。

德拉科不是最讨厌道具了吗？他不是从来不用道具吗？哈利心下一片慌张，但是他没敢说出来。

德拉科把箱子里的道具都拿出来放在茶几上，然后拿出手机拍了张照，面无表情靠进沙发里开始发信息。

哈利不适地挪了挪身子，想要仔细看一眼桌上摆着的玩意，但是目光刚一接触又马上弹开了，他不安地去看德拉科，可是德拉科只是专心地在玩手机，并没有注意到哈利探寻的目光。

德拉科是不是买来给自己练习的？是不是潘西让德拉科赶紧把自己调教出来，好去接更多类型的片子赚钱？

眼泪在哈利眼眶里转啊转，他还不想离开德拉科啊。

哈利试探性往前爬过去，从德拉科抬起的双臂之间穿过去，趴在德拉科胸前抬起头，一双楚楚可怜的眼睛看着他。

“怎么了？这就想开始了？”德拉科笑着低下头亲了亲哈利的嘴唇。

“德拉科......唔......那个......”

哈利的目光闪躲着，德拉科也不恼，顺着哈利闪烁的目光看过去，小孩畏畏缩缩看着一桌子的性爱玩具面露惧色。

他的哈利在害怕这些东西会用在自己身上，红着脸试探的模样太可爱了。

德拉科起了坏心思。

“怎么样，宝贝，下一次的拍摄主题，我给你准备的新玩具。”

不出所料，小猫咪立刻慌了神。

“你看这个。”德拉科拿过捆绑用的皮带，在哈利身上比划了一下，“可以把你的双手绑在身后，阴茎从这个小圆环里穿出来，这条皮带正好抵在你的乳尖下面，你越是挣扎就被磨得越痒，身体里一阵空虚，想要被贯穿，被填满，你只能趴在地上，撅起你的小屁股。”

德拉科看着男孩不安地在他怀里扭了一下，有点害怕地离他手里的捆绑道具远了一点。

德拉科把皮带放在一旁，拿起跳蛋和按摩棒:“而这个，小宝贝，我会把它们放进你的身体，这颗跳蛋会震动着往里滑，抵在你的前列腺上震个没完，让你体验什么叫做欲仙欲死，持续不断的高潮会让你崩溃的，而我还会继续那些这根按摩棒在你的肉穴里抽插，你没有办法逃脱。”

哈利已经完全被德拉科的描述吓坏了，可是他只是捏着德拉科的衣襟一声不吭。

“所以今天我们要提前预习一下，你还没有玩过道具对吗？哦，不对，你已经见过它了。”德拉科坏心眼的拿起粗长的拉珠，哈利呜咽一声，德拉科换了一下坐姿，一只手搂着他的后背，另一只手用食指勾住拉珠地底部的拉环，凑到哈利面前，“是不是很熟悉这个形状，你上次可是被它操晕过去了，我敢说一定很爽吧？不如我们今天就用这个？”

哈利死死地攥着德拉科的衣服，惊慌失措地问:“先生您不是最讨厌道具了吗？”

吓得敬语又出来了。

“是啊，可是大家爱看，最近我的片子收视率都下滑得厉害，现在收入不好，又要养着你这个小可爱，我快要破产了，潘西让我自己想办法，我总不能找人来操你，思来想去，就只有道具这一个办法了。”

德拉科一本正经开始胡说八道，最近几期片子收视下滑是没错，可是数据依旧甩出第二名一条街去，更别说他才是公司真正的老板，即使他不拍片了，大把英镑照样进账。不过哈利哪里知道这个，自从和德拉科在一起以后他再也没登过黄色网站，信以为真德拉科为了替自己“赎身”生活入不敷出。

“那......那可不可以轻一点......我怕疼......”哈利快要哭出来了，上次在片场，最后一颗拉珠进入身体的时候，那种撕裂感，还有还会抽插带来那种仿佛失禁一般失控的快感，给哈利留下了深深的阴影。

怕得要死了还在乖乖的问自己可不可以轻一点，德拉科忍不住抱起他的宝贝，从嘴巴一直亲到锁骨，忍不住再过分一点。

“宝贝，那怎么行，大家就喜欢看那种凌虐的性爱，他们需要刺激，太轻了怎么能够达到效果呢？”德拉科的手从哈利卫衣的衣摆伸进去抱着他的腰，嘴轻轻咬着衣领上方露出的锁骨，哈利呢，就只是安安静静蜷在他怀里，任由他在自己身上作乱。

哈利好一会儿没有出声，呼吸细碎，德拉科抬头去看，却看见他的宝贝咬着嘴唇，眼眶里蓄满了眼泪，目光在水波的折射下支离破碎。

德拉科心疼了，想安抚他的小孩别害怕，只是逗他玩的。

可是下一秒，哈利低头，眼泪蓄不住了从眼眶里流下来，手撑在他肩膀上，软软地说:“如果是德拉科的话，都可以。”

靠，犯规啊，这简直就是可爱暴击！德拉科把小孩按进沙发里，眼泪被糊了满脸，嘴唇上沾的都是，两个人就着咸涩的眼泪接吻。

吻了一会儿，德拉科支起身子，走到电视柜前拿dv，哈利乖巧的坐起来把裤子脱掉，从茶几下面的柜子里拿出润滑剂，挤在手上，然后重新躺下，张开大腿，用食指和中指伸进后穴开拓自己，食指和中指呈剪刀状，把紧致的后穴打开一个小口。

德拉科站在沙发旁，居高临下地看着躺在沙发上准备自己的哈利，太阳穴都在跳，这个小东西偏还毫不自知的冲他笑，笑得温顺又迷情。

“转过去，宝贝。”德拉科跪上沙发，把dv放在哈利头顶的位置。

哈利不喜欢背入式，但是他还是乖乖地转过身，趴在沙发上，枕着自己的手臂，偏过头去避开黑洞洞的镜头，曲起膝盖支起自己的下半身，把沾满润滑剂的后庭整个暴露在德拉科面前。

德拉科看着他的宝贝偏头枕在手臂上，闭着眼睛，身体还在微微颤抖，强忍着心理上的不适感，略显宽大的卫衣从腰上滑到胸前，露出线条优美的腰肢。

德拉科怎么舍得把那些该死的道具用在这么美好的宝贝身上？帕金森那个无良商人，寄给自己整一箱这种玩意，让他给拍摄意见，结果把小孩吓成这样。

哈利闭着眼睛，告诉自己不要害怕，身后的人是德拉科，就只是德拉科而已，那些道具也没什么可怕的，可以增加一些乐趣罢了。哈利等着拉珠冰凉的珠子进入自己的身体。

可是冰凉的珠子没有等来，身后传来布料摩擦的窸窣，柔软的沙发往下陷进去，哈利的椎骨上落下一个柔软的亲吻，已经做过扩张后穴很容易就吞下了三根手指。

哈利一瞬间绷直了后背，扭头去看身后，德拉科俯身在亲吻他的后背，手指放在他的身体里温柔却又不失强势的扩张。

“德拉科，嗯......啊......”哈利唤着德拉科的名字。

“宝贝。”德拉科探身过去和扭着头的哈利接吻，把自己硬挺的欲望，放进情动的小穴。

小孩还是太涩了，进入的过程磕磕绊绊，每探进去一节哈利都会发出一声喘息，被打开的过程快乐和痛苦并存，哈利努力抬起头去够德拉科的嘴唇，手也找到德拉科撑在沙发上的手臂握上去。

德拉科到底还是舍不得让小孩痛，完全进到最深处以后停在那里让哈利适应，俯下身贴在哈利的后背，两只手臂穿过他的腋下，扣住他的肩膀，哈利立刻握住他的手腕，手指在德拉科的皮肤上摩挲。

“宝贝，看镜头。”德拉科指了指dv，用牙齿咬住哈利的耳垂，感受到内腔的柔软和吸合，慢慢抽插起来。

哈利握着德拉科的手腕盯着镜头，镜头黑洞洞的，望进去让人心生畏惧。

“德拉科。”哈利不知道怎么办，只能深一声浅一声的喊德拉科的名字。

哈利软绵绵的嗓音让德拉科想听到更多，他加大抽插，肉体相撞发出“啪啪”的响声，榨出哈利喉咙里更多的娇喘，哈利被操得泪眼朦胧，看着眼前的镜头，从反光里看俯身亲吻他脖子的德拉科。

德拉科会拍他被操迷糊了的表情，然后放在屏幕上，把哈利抱在自己身上和他一起看，就着画面，把羞得满脸通红的哈利捞出来按在自己的性器上，哈利抱着德拉科的脖子，随着德拉科顶弄的动作起伏颠簸，和着音响里的娇喘淫叫，贴着德拉科的嘴唇被亲出“滋滋”的水声。

德拉科看着身下的男孩把腰塌下一个不可思议的弧度，勾起嘴角，他的宝贝高潮了。

德拉科手伸进哈利的衣摆，向上拉碍事的上衣，哈利趴在沙发上，扭了扭身子，配合德拉科的动作脱掉衣服，这下他真的一丝不挂了，哈利向后想要靠近德拉科怀里。

德拉科穿过哈利的手臂，搂着他的肩膀把他抱起来，黑色的皮沙发上一摊白浊看得让人刺目，德拉科用手指沾了一点，放在哈利嘴边，男孩顺从的含住了，舌尖卷起自己的精液咽了下去。

“宝贝，甜不甜？”德拉科亲亲他的肩膀。

哈利有点失神，愣愣地说:“好舒服，德拉科。”

德拉科像是受到了鼓励，向上又顶了两下，不应期的身体敏感得厉害，哈利呜咽着，四肢发软，无力地躺在德拉科怀里，侧着头往他颈窝里躲。

“宝贝？还能动吗？转过来，帮我脱衣服好不好？”德拉科诱哄着哈利坐起来，转身面对自己。

哈利坐在德拉科身上，如果不看两人紧密相连的下身，男人简直还是一副精英白领的模样，白衬衣一丝不苟扣到最上面一颗，面不改色心不跳，游刃有余地看着哈利笑。

再看看哈利？呼吸急促，面色潮红，目光迷离，浑身上下一丝不挂，全然一副被操开了的模样，还要用发软的手指去解德拉科的衣扣。

德拉科掐着哈利的腰，凶猛地进犯，每一下向上都顶在落下的哈利身体里最要命的地方，铺天盖地的快感席卷而来，哈利被高潮剥夺了声音，只能仰着脖子发出无声的尖叫。

小孩在性爱中的体力很差，每次射过一次就累得不行，搭在德拉科肩膀上的手臂垂着很没有力气，可以依然抱着他舍不得分开。

德拉科好心放慢了一点节奏，迷蒙的绿眼睛依然懵懂，看着德拉科痴痴地笑，复位的嗓音沙哑着说出混账话:“好舒服，德拉科好大，好厉害。”

然后嘴就被堵住了，德拉科吻住哈利的嘴唇一翻身，跪在沙发上把哈利顶在靠背上，哈利身体向后仰，手臂紧紧地抱着德拉科的脖子，下身被大开大合地操弄，熟悉了抽插的后穴现在毫无阻碍，快感从腺体一路窜上神经，哈利爽得直掉眼泪，黏黏糊糊地一边接吻一边叫德拉科，每喊一声，身体里的力度就要更大一点，逼得哈利只会浪叫和喊德拉科的名字，好像他生命全部的意义也不过于此。

房间里满室旖旎，肉体撞击发出的声音和呻吟呜咽此起彼伏，还夹杂着暧昧的水声，活色生香。

哈利被做到身体开始痉挛，内腔抽搐着收缩，性器射完精液依然被情欲支配挺立着，顶端溢出清液。

“德拉科，你射了吗？我好累啊。”哈利哭着，累得不行还抱住德拉科的脖子，舍不得跟他分开哪怕一点，用软糯地声音问。

“快了，宝贝，再忍一忍。”德拉科搂住他的宝贝，实在太可爱了，让他忍不住想要看到哈利露出更多这样的表情，他揉了揉哈利的头发，亲吻他的眼睛，“忍一忍，闭上眼睛，交给我就好，嗯？”

于是他的小猫迷迷糊糊快要闭上眼睛了，在他的操弄下发出小声的呜咽。

“德拉科。”小猫发出娇憨的呼唤。

“嗯？”德拉科不得不俯下身贴近了才能听清。

“我爱你。”哈利看起来真的快睡着了，虽然德拉科的阴茎还在他身体里硬着，可是小幅度的抽插和研磨带来一种难以形容的温软舒适的快感，酥麻在身体里扩散，比起高潮更像是一种抚慰，就好像德拉科在抚摸他的灵魂，哈利舒服得发出呢喃，“我好爱好爱你啊，我真的好爱你，德拉科，我超级爱你。”

德拉科终于被哈利直白抒发的爱意缴械，温凉的精液全部射进了哈利的身体。

“宝贝，我也爱你。”德拉科撑在哈利身上喘气，揉了揉他的头发微笑着回应他的表白。

哈利闭着眼睛露出满足的笑，找到德拉科的手和他十指相扣，爱意缱绻，舒服地蹭在他怀里放心地睡着了。

德拉科抱着怀里昏睡的宝贝，不急着起身，探身从一旁捞过dv，点开刚刚录制的视频。

画面上，先是他宝贝毛绒绒的发顶，然后是漂亮的绿眼睛，接着一歪，就只拍到两人紧密相连的下半身，和哈利漂亮的腰段，他听着整个视频里都是哈利的呻吟和娇喘，以及接连不断的全是自己的名字，德拉科从来没有觉得自己的名字这么好听过，那些旖旎婉转和情色浪荡都藏进了这个五个字母的单词发音里面，德拉科听出了哈利满满的依恋。

请放心地爱我吧，不要患得患失，因为我永远都会接住你，抱住你，不会让你的爱无法落地，也不会让你的希望落空。

德拉科抱着他的宝贝，从他身体里退出来，哈利皱着眉发出不满的哼哼，德拉科好笑的吻了吻他的额头，目光瞥到一旁的性爱道具。

他的宝贝不需要这些东西，他的宝贝有他就足够了。


End file.
